Sleepless at County General
by Coffeehouseintern
Summary: Just what happens 6 years later when Paul Sobriki shows up... for a second round. AbbyCarterSamSusan Fic. Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R Also, yes it may not seem original, but there are some changes I have made, Paul never came back in season 8.
1. Waking Up

Title: Sleepless at County General.

Category: Drama

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer I do not own any of the ER cast, I do own this story.

Summary: Six years ago disaster struck when Patient Paul Sobriki Stabbed and Murdered a colleague, Lucy Knight. Followed by that Dr. John Carter; who survived the terrible Valentines day massacre. So just what does happen when Paul comes back?

_**Abby's Apartment**_

The alarm clock buzzed three times already before Abby decided to roll over and get up out of bed. Tired and confused She rose up slamming the snooze button one more time. She was supposed to be getting ready for work which she had just gotten off about 8 hours ago. The hospital has been really short staffed since some nurses decided to walk out last week. She made her way up and out of the bedroom wandering into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "Hmm". She thought, "Should I have a cup of Folgers, or this new coffee blend Susan gave to me?" Abby was always willing to try new things when it came to food or drinks. So she filled up the coffee pot with the new blend Susan gave her and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_**Susan and Chucks Apartment**_

"Suzy... Suz, wake up it's almost eight." Chuck said as he was rubbing Susan's arm. They both have been tired too with the new baby being here and everything Susan has felt like she has been set in a trap she can't get out of, for now anyways.

"Wha... What? Oh my god Chuck!" Susan yelled as she tripped getting out of bed. "I have to be to work by nine or weaver will have my ass."

"So? What's big bad Weaver going to do if you're a couple minutes late?" Susan just gave him a blank stare.

"You obviously haven't spent much time in the ER have you hun?" Chuck just laughed as he started up the shower for Susan.

"So when is your next day off?"

"Oh god, well probably not until next Monday or something". She grabbed a piece of toast off the plate Chuck had brought in for her to eat.

"Next Monday!!??" He said hysterically. "That's in like a week, when are we going to be able to spend time together?" Susan just looked at chuck for a moment and then walked over to him grabbing his arm and embracing it.

"I promise you Next week, I'm all yours but for now...." Chuck just looked off the other way.

I'll go warm up some eggs real quick" he said as he walked out of the room disappointed. Susan started to get in the shower soaking herself knowing that she'll be spending another day in hell.

_**County Parking Garage**_

Abby pulled into the parking garage which for her was on the eighth row so she would just park and take the elevator down into the ER from the garage. She had to still park in the nurses area because security hasn't updated her badge yet to the first year resident's row, which was a more convenient walk to the Ambulance Bay. Even though she doesn't have to be doing a nursing shift, she still offered on doing it just because the ER would be screwed if they didn't have any back up nurses. So Abby continues to do her internship and maintain nursing shifts 7 days a week. As she parks she notices that someone is standing by her car. She cannot tell who it is but whoever it might be scared her to bits. She stares at the person for a minute before getting out of the car, just to see who it is. It's John Carter sipping his coffee. He starts to walk over.

"Hey Abby"....

"Hey Carter, um... what are you doing down here in the garage? Or I should say, up here."

"Did you forget already? I told you I had to talk to you about your residency schedule".

"Oh... right... yeah sorry Carter, I think I'm starting to lose my head." He laughs and gives her a light punch in the arm.

"Yeah well you won't be the only one if Weaver catches you walking in late." They both laugh as they walk in together.

_**In the Car**_

Chuck and Susan are stopped at a red light. Susan is going through the diaper bag making sure that the new baby has everything it needs for the day.

"Suzy, come on I put everything in-"

"Everything??" She's missing her extra bib!"

"Aw come on Susan..." Chuck whispers. "It's just a bib; the kid has another one in there somewhere." "

Yeah Chuck, that's the thing, she only has one. She needs two incase the other one gets dirty at the daycare." Chuck just glares up at her laughing.

"Sheesh, how many lunches do they get? I guess I should of packed extra diapers two just incase the four isn't enough for all the bibs she needs to go through". Susan just looks at Chuck sarcastically.

"Well next time you know." Chuck starts to dig in her pocket for some change as the light turns green.

"Green". Susan said.

"What?"

"GREEN"! Chuck looks up and starts to accelerate.

"So your old man said he would take her on Tuesday right?"

"Oh yeah... right. You know my dad; he keeps everything jotted down in his head. I'll have to remind him later". They start to pass the sign for County General Hospital and the car comes to a complete stop.

"So what time you think you'll get off tonight?" Susan glares down

"Oh..... Probably around 8 or 9". She starts to get out of the car.

"Hey Suz, we love you."

"Awe I love you guys two, Kisses". Susan starts walking inside the Door as Chuck slowly starts to move off and drop the baby off at the nursery.


	2. Hospital Trauma

_**Admit Desk**_

The hospital wasn't too busy this morning; all that had recently come in was a woman who needed stitches, and a man with a GSW to his upper torso who had just been transported to surgery. There's a drunk in exam 2 who is just resting after throwing a violent fit last night outside a bar, he had broken his hand and broke the other guys jaw. In exam 1 there is a woman complaining of abdominal pain who refuses to be seen by a male doctor.

Abby was in the lounge getting her lab coat on followed by Susan walking in the door as well.

"Hey Abby, have you seen my mind this morning? I've seen to have lost it and can't find it." Abby laughs as she puts a stethoscope around her neck.

"Umm, when do you think you might have lost it?" she asks.

"Well let's see I had it right before the baby came, so.... right around there." Susan walks over to her locker and starts to open it.

"Everything ok Susan? You seem stressed out." Susan just stares at Abby for a minute and begins to laugh.

"Yes Abby everything's fine, gosh it's just"... she stops for a minute and tries to think of something to say other then, it's Chuck...

"Let me guess, problems with the boyfriend?"

"Ahhh, thank you Abby, you saved my breath." They both laugh as Dr. John Carter comes walking through the door.

"Hey you guys, we have a Woman coming in, sounds like she has been messed up pretty good, and ETA is 6 minutes. I'll need some help." Abby and Susan both shut their lockers at the same time walking out the lounge door.

"It's going to be a busy day" Abby tells Susan.

_**Trauma 1 **_

Doctors rush in to the trauma room listening attentively to the lady paramedic as she describes what happened at the scene.

"Crystal Meeks, 34 year old with AIDS. She has a broken rib and seems to be responding to the Epi. Pulse Ox is 90. BP is 90/70." Dr. Carter shakes his head as a signal that the doctors have everything from here.

"Hey Abby, you want to run this?" Abby looks up at Carter as she hesitates to say something... anything.

"It's ok Abby, you can do this." she shakes her head as she begins to call out the Protocols.

"Ok, lets get a CBC, AZT. She looks to have lost a lot of blood so I want to cross match and a saline solution going at 5 mics per kilo." she sighs as she lets out a smile over to Carter. Suddenly the patient begins to crash.

"Ok, what the hell happened?" Carter looks in her lungs to see if anything has progressed or if she's bleeding out.

"Ah crap, ok... she has pulmonary edema in both her lungs, if we don't act soon her lungs will fill up with fluid and she'll die. Suction!" Chuny runs over and hands Carter the suction tube. As he finishes Abby begins to intabate. As she sticks the endotracheal tube in her throat Abby pauses for a minute and everything seems to go blurry. Ever since she started her residency she has felt as if she can never save a patient.

"Ok Carter will you take over, I don't think I can-" he stops her. "Yes Abby, you can do it, just try.... try." The words coming out of his mouth made a little sense, but seemed not to be reaching to her.

"Ok, Tubes in", as she pulls the other one out she starts to bag. Susan comes in through the trauma doors.

"Ok what do we got?" "

34 year old woman with pulmonary edema. She went down about 5 minutes ago and can't get her back."

"Ok, I'll start chest compressions." Susan said. Carter is worried about her heart so he orders an EKG. Haleh walks in,

"Hey here's your labs." Carter grabs them quick and heads over to look at them in the light.

"Damn, she's got Cystic fibrosis growing in her left lung; soon it will reach her right, call up to surgery and ask to get an OR ready.

"No, not yet" Abby says to Sam.

"What do you mean not yet?" Carter says loudly. "

Because John, this girl just went down about 20 minutes ago and we don't know if we will get her back in time, let's wait."

"No Abby, the sooner we get an OR open the sooner she can be treated, I'm the Attending here, what I say goes." Abby stares him down for a minutes as He tells Haleh to call OR while he's still looking into Abby's eyes. Haleh walks over to get on the phone.

"Carter she is having hypotension, she may not make it. Why waste a good OR case when someone else could use it more then her." Suddenly Corday walks in the doors.

"Sheesh I could here you guys batting it out from next door. Abby what do we got?"

"34 year old woman with pulmonary edema, she went down 10 minutes ago and we have found Cystic fibrosis growing in her left lung. We are already bagging her but who knows before she can make it." Chuny shouts out,

"BP is dropping."

"Ok well we don't have another minute to waist." Susan is still doing chest compressions.

"Ah screw it, I'm about to call this one. It doesn't seem she is going to come back to us.

"Nope wait........ We've got a pulse, BP is coming back up. BP is normal now and heart rate is slowly projecting.

"Alright let's get her upstairs Corday shouts." They take the gurney and start to make way toward the door. Dr. Corday turns around and compliments them on their work.

"Right, Well good work you two, oh and John, Next time you should really think about waiting on the on-call surgeon before making a call like that. You may have started out in surgery, but you are an emergency room physican, the standard of care will only recognize that. Just an idea before you chew out another one of the interns".

John nods his head to the red headed surgeon before looking back at Abby.

"Help me clear the board, Doctor?" he says to Abby as he walks out of Trauma 1.

Abby finishes taking off her gloves and gown and brushes her hair back as she stares at the ground and then looks back up.

"Alright here we go" she says.


	3. The Return

The Emergency room is starting to get a little more busy. Nurse Sam Taggart just walked in the doors. She is confronted by Weaver.

"Sam!, where the hell have you been, your 10 minutes late." Kerry is setting down charts as she grabs a drink of her soda.

"Sorry Dr. Weaver, it won't happen again, I had family issues." Weaver looks at Sam for a minute and then asks.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Sam takes off her coat and sits down at the triage desk.

"Yes Dr. Weaver, things are fine. It's just been a slow morning."

"Ok well, I expect you to be here on time from now on nurse Taggart." Sam just rolls her eyes as Weaver walks away.

Sam just sat there doing charts for a while. She didn't mind it that much, it kind of gave her something to do when there were no trauma's coming in. She starts singing to herself as Abby rushes by her. She trails off with her song and approaches Abby with a incentive smile.

"Hey Abby, how's it going?"

"It's going I guess Sam, how are you"? Before Sam gets a chance to respond Abby cuts her off. "Hey umm.. Sam, can you go check on my patient in 1. She's a Skitzo that refuses to be seen by a male doctor." They both laugh. Abby is struggling trying to find another patient in the rack.

"Jeez Abby. Are you alright? You seem so..."

"So what? Stressed?" Sam nods. "Yeah well you would be too if you worked under Weavers watch and misplaced a Chart." "

Ok well, I'll go check on that patient in 1 then, ask me if you need anything alright?" Abby nods as she is still looking over paperwork.

Sam opens up the door to Exam 1 to find a obese woman sitting there rubbing her fingers.

"Hi m'am I'm Nurse Tag-" She gets cut off by the lady.

"Are you here to take me to the jail? Well... you can bet my ass isn't moving anywhere." Sam tries to reassure that she is just a nurse.

"Ma'am are you comfortable, do you need anything?"

"Yes, a hamburger would be nice, maybe some french fries...

"Ok well maybe in a little bit, but for now you need to rest and let this medicine kick in.

"YOU DRUGGED ME?!?!" the lady shouts so loud that security is standing by.

"No No ma'am the medicine will make you feel better." Sam just studies the lady for a minute. "Um hey what exactly are you here for anyway?"

"Oh I have the cramps in my stomach."

"Well how much would you say you umm... well... Eat a day?" Sam tried not to affend the woman in any way. She didn't want trouble.

"Well according to the woman doctor it's too much, but I get off being happy. Ha, doctors.. what the hell do they know about eating good."

"Well it just seems that you need to eat less. Maybe if you tried that you wouldn't have pains." The lady tries to stand up but it makes her so woozy she almost looses her balance. "Whoa... Ma'am you need to lye down." The lady begins to cry.

"I'm so hungry... I just want some food.

"Well maybe later, get some rest." Sam looks over and notices someone standing at the triage station so she goes over to see what he needs.

Sam walks out of Exam 1 leaving the woman in despair over her food.

"Eh, maybe I'll bring her a ding-dong later or something". Sam starts to laugh at her own joke. She finally reaches the desk and takes a seat

"How can I help you sir?" Sam asks. The man seems to be in his mid-30's around 5'9 170 pounds. Black hair, black moustashe.

"Yes, I think I broke my hand. It umm.. it hurts."

"Well let me take a look at it." She examines his hand.

"Well you bumped it pretty bad, how did you say this happened?" The man stares at her for a minute.

"I punched a door."

"I see... and why did you punch a door?" He begins to look around as he see's John Carter walking out of curtain 3. He just stares up at Carter and studies his movement. Sam looks behind her to see what he is looking at.

"Everything ok sir?" The man looks back down at Sam.

"Yes".

"Ok so what is your name?" She begins to grab a sheet of paper to admit him for further observation.

"My name? it's Bill... Bill Hodge." "

Ok well Mr. Hodge, just have a seat over in the waiting room and someone will see you shortly." She goes back to filling out the paperwork, as she does she stands up and calls out to him. "Mr. Hodge, sorry but I need your social security number and I.D."

"Of course" Bill says. Sam starts to look over his name and types in his S.S. into the computer. It seems that his I.D. reads Bill Hodge, but his S.S name comes up under Paul.... Paul Sobriki.


	4. Be Patient

Susan's in exam 3 taking a history of a 33 year old woman who says she might be pregnant.

"Ok ma'am why don't you describe to me again what your symptoms are and I can see if we need to rule out a pregnancy" Susan said. The lady kept insisting she is pregnant because she had sex a month ago and did not use a condom. The outcome is, most women who come in to the emergency room complaining of abdominal pain usually are pregnant. Susan knew that when a woman comes through here with stomach cramps a doctor must get a pregnancy test. If they were not to, and it was obvious, the hospital could be sued for malpractice. Susan defiantly did not need to deal with one of those.

"Exactly what would you call abdominal pain Dr.?" asked the woman. Susan had been a doctor for over 12 years now. Hearing someone ask her that question sounded ridiculous.

"It is usually triggered by low back pain, which is a combination of overuse, muscle strain, or injury to the muscles and ligaments that support the spine. Less commonly, low back pain is caused by illness or spinal deformity. Now if you think you were pregnant, a pregnant woman's ligaments stretch, your abdominal muscles would stretch and weaken, and your back is significantly stressed while carrying and delivering a baby" Susan answered politely. Even though it really didn't bother her to be asked the question... she just couldn't stand it when it was being asked by an ignorant patient.

"Oh ok. Well please hurry up with the test, I have a date tonight and I want to look special" said the woman. Susan just rolled her eyes.

"Ok well I'll be back to check on you in a bit." She smiled and walked out of the exam room.

Susan made her way into the admit area where she spotted Sam. "Hey Sam can you go run a pregnancy test for my patient in 3?"

"Sure." answered Sam. "Oh by the way Dr. Lewis, there is a patient out here that broke his hand and needs it patched up right away."

"How serious is it?"

"Well I would guess by taking a look he beat it up pretty bad, says he punched a door. Looks more like he punched a steel door."

"Ok well I'll take a look. What's his name?"

"You know, that's funny actually I ran his social security through the computer and his name came up as Paul Sobriki."

"So what's that have anything to do with his hand?"

"Well, his I.D. card says his name is Bill Hodge."

"Ok well where is he?"

"Waiting room" Sam responded.

"What's open?" Susan asked.

"Curtain 2, should I go get him or..."

"Nah Sam, thanks I got this one". Susan smiled and made her way into the waiting room.

"Bill, Bill Hodge?" she said as her voice broke out into the waiting room. He was standing over by the vending machine trying to get a pack of gummy worms. He turned around to see the blonde headed doctor looking at him. He stood there pale and had dried up blood on his hand. Susan started to walk over to him.

"Ah, gummy worms huh?" He just stood there without the faintest remark. "Well, ok then if you want to follow me back here I can take a look at that for you.

"Umm" he said as he was trying to get some words out. He was just staring around the waiting room. Thinking about how 6 years ago he was in this very same hospital. Thinking about how he has spent those years after in an asylum because of this place. This cold eerie hospital with the coldest chills. Now here he is again, with a broken hand.

"Are you ok sir?" Susan asked. She gave him a hard look the man couldn't refuse to ignore. So he started to walk up to her slowly. The steps he made each way felt so pale. As he finally reached her he could say all what he wanted to say when he walked in through those double doors.

"Where's Doctor Carter? He asked.

"Dr. Carter is busy with other patients right now, I'm Dr. Lewis; I'll be checking you out." She smiled at him. She could feel his cool presence among the both of them.

"Why don't you follow me-?"

"No! I was told I would be seen by Doctor Carter, I need to see Doctor Carter right now."

"Sir, you'll either be seen by me or you won't be seen by anyone. Now I suggest you follow me over to that bed over there so I can examine you." Susan didn't like to get angry with patients but she knows what she was telling him was the truth. You either treat em' or street em'. Or you treat em' and street em'. She liked being able to give a thorough examination before letting one go.

"Alright.... fine, where?"

"Follow me." Susan led him toward curtain 2 and sat him on the bed. The only thing is, Susan has no idea who this man is and what exactly he did to her dear friend six years ago.


	5. Coffee Anyone?

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Coffee anyone?**_

Dr. John Carter has just gotten a chance to take a break for he has been working for five hours now. He walks into the lounge to grab his coat when he is sees Dr. Lockhart. She comes walking in to use the phone to see if anyone besides her can locate a missing for the moment. It isn't really unlikely to misplace a chart, because almost every intern does when they start. Abby doesn't think it should happen to her though because she has been working there as a nurse for five years now and she is always making sure charts are placed where they should be.

"Ugh!" she sighs. John turns around to see her brushing her hair back taking a deep breath.

"Everything okay Abby?" he asks.

"Yeah well losing a chart is not something I am likely to do so... not really." she responds.

"Well I'm heading over to the Jumbo Mart to grab some coffee. Do you want to join me over there?" he asks. His voice literally breaks out when he asked the question because John and Abby haven't gone to get coffee since they broke up a year ago. She hesitates to respond.

"Um... yeah, sure why not?" she tells him. "Let me go ask Ray if he can cover me."

"Alright just meet me over there" he says. Abby smiles at him and walks out of the lounge. Dr. Carter puts his coat on and walks out. He sees Susan yanking a curtain close and smiles at her.

"Oh hey John" she says as she gives him a half smile.

"Hey Susan, you look busy."

"Yeah some guy with a broken hand, just waiting on x-rays."

"Cool, well I'm on my way to get coffee, want me to bring you back some?"

"Yeah, that would be great... white chocolate mocha, no whip and could you ask them to make it iced?" she asks.

"Can do!"

"Gosh, thanks John. I could really use it." she says desperately.

"Ok well I'll be back soon. If it gets to busy or a trauma comes in page me I guess."

"Trust me, I will" she laughs as he starts to walk away.

_**Coffee Break**_

Outside it is cold and bitter. Just as John is walking and reaches the other side of the building the lady paramedic yells. "Hey Doc! Got one for you." John stands there and hesitates whether or not to tell them he's on his way out. As they can see he is, but they usually do not care when someone's life is at risk. Neither does John he is always making sure that if he is needed he will be there on the spot. He sighs and starts to walk over to them. Just as he approaches them the lady paramedic starts to call out what they have.

"26 year old male was hit by a car while trying to cross the street. We got there just in time, he's close to respitory failure he needs to be operated on as quick as possible! BP is 100/70 Pulse Ox, 64." Just as John begins to grab the gurney Dr. Ray Barnett comes racing out.

"Hey Doc, aren't you on a break?" he asks.

"Yeah... was." John responds aggravated.

"Well it's cool; I got this one, get out of here before anyone spots you." Ray said.

"Alright thanks Barnett." he shouts as he starts to walk away.

John reaches the Jumbo Mart breathing into his hands. It is very cold outside. It always is in January. So he takes his gloves off and goes to order some coffee. As he steps all the way inside he sees Abby sitting at one of the tables.

"Ha, beat ya." she says laughing.

"Yeah sorry, Couldn't get out of there, what's worse is I almost got stuck in a trauma." Abby cringes as she sips on her coffee.

"Be right back" he says as he walks up to the lady running the register. It was nice having a mini Starbucks store inside. It wasn't the same as Doc Magoo's John thought, but it works.

"Hi, can I get a tall double shot white chocolate Mocha with ice, no whip. I also need a tall dark coffee."

"Sure," the lady responds taking a pen and marking the cups. "Six fifty seven." John hands her the money and starts to walk over to Abby.

"So Abby your internship is going good?" he asks.

"Good, I guess." she says slightly smiling.

"You guess?" he asks wondering.

"Yeah well, I guess it wasn't what I expected. It's like everything is a mess right now and I barely have anytime to do anything... anymore." John stares at her for a moment and as he begins to respond the lady shouts out his order.

"Tall white chocolate Mocha and Tall coffee!"

"That's me" he says smiling at her.

"Have a nice day Doctor." she says handing him the cups and some napkins. It was always nice being recognized as a Doctor he thought. You get respected more because you're a miracle worker. John just smirked and walked over to Abby.

"It'll get better Abby; I remember my first day as a Surgical Intern. Benton was all over my ass" he says laughing. "But you know what, It was worth it because I wouldn't be what I am today if it wasn't for all that hard work and discipline" he added.

"Yeah... you're right John. Thank you." She smiles as they both sip their coffee. "Well it's probably time to get back, God knows what Ray is diagnosing my patients with" she laughs.

"Alright, I'll walk with you. He says.

As they start to walk out the door Abby shivers.

"Gosh! It's just so cold out here..."

"Yeah well Chicago isn't perfect. Hotter then Hell in the summer and Colder then shit in the winter" he says walking. Abby laughs at his remark and walks with him smiling the whole way. Abby always felt secure when she was around Carter. He always had a way of making her laugh. That's mainly the reason we were together. He always helped me with my problems, but now of course my problems don't match up at all to his she thought.

As they enter the double doors Abby pats him on the back.

"Well back to my patients" she says walking away.

"Hey Abby... thank you for being a great friend." He adds as he starts to walk past the admit desk he sees Susan showing her patient the x-rays.

"Hey Susan... Here's your-" He pauses in great fear as she turns to look at him.

"Carter?" she asks worried. It's him... not only him, but those eyes... eyes of evil. John backs up as tries to take a deep breath. The coffee's spill and so does he.


	6. What the hell just happened?

_**Chapter Six**_

**What the Hell just happened?**

**Note the other chapters that were written in this story were all by 3rd person P.O.V. I am now changing that and all the chapters will remain from 1'st person P.O.V.**

_**Carter's...Point of view**_

So here I am. Just got off my coffee break to come inside the hospital and take a glimpse. Not only was it a glimpse; it was one from my past. A dreadful past nobody should have to face again. As I stood there with coffee spilt all over my shoes; I stare at him. All I see are those dark eyes. He looks back at me as he sits there in his gown it looks like he tries to whisper something to me. My head starts to shake. My palms get sweaty. I have got to get out of here. This is bringing on everything I have tried to recover from. Susan starts to walk over to me as she is trying to talk to me. I can't hear her. I can't move. I'm stuck.

"John?" Susan asks me. I just stand there. Then everything starts to get clearer.

"I've got to go Susan" I say to her. She stands there wondering what the hell just happened. I have no time to explain.

As I start to move my feet feel like they were glued down for a thousand years. I start to move past the admit desk with of course Susan right behind me.

"John! Wait, what is wrong" I hear her as she starts to put her hand on my shoulder. Now I am moving faster and just trying to get the hell out of here. I run out the E.R. doors and take off through the ambulance bay. Now I know there is no one following me here. I keep running. Faster then ever before.

_**Susan's...Point of view**_

Wow! I can't believe what just happened; I stand there thinking to myself. I start to see Abby moving toward me.

"Hey Susan my Patient in 1 needs to be set up for dialysis. What's the number up there?"

I hear Abby talking to me. I can't respond right now. The only response I'll give is why and the hell John Carter just ran out of here.

"Yeah Abby, It should be over by the admit desk, purple binder."

"Thanks. So how's your coffee?"

That's it right there. Maybe she might know what is wrong with John. I hesitate to ask, but I know I need to so I can get some answers.

"Abby, John just ran out of here and I don't know why."

"I... I don't know either; we were just talking to each other." We both stand there not knowing what to do. I keep wondering if it had something to do with my patient.

"Oh my god!" I hear myself say.

"What Susan?"

"My Patient, Paul Sobricki! I knew I heard that name around here before." Abby looks over to my patient and gasps.

"You know him too Abby?"

"Yeah I was there when he got stabbed. I was just.... Just talking to him on the roof before it happened." Well this is unbelievable. I can't believe I didn't know that. I should have known. Now it's my entire fault John ran out of here.

"Abby, I have got to go find him!" Abby just stand there looking at me in horror because she to has the memories from what happened. Anyone that was there would carry them on forever. We look back at Paul Sobricki who is staring at us in the eyes. He gets up moving toward us.

"My Sobricki, you need to sit down!" he halts past us as I start to scream for security.

"Stop him now!" But it's too late. He has already gone out the door. Abby and I stand there with our faces in Gape. This was not over between Paul and John...

_**Abby's... Point of view**_

Two hours have gone by and no one really can figure out why Paul Sobricki decided to walk in here today. As I stand by John's locker in the lounge it brings back memories of when he was stabbed.

_The music is blaring when John and I walk into the ER. We had just got done talking up on the roof. He really helped me out and gave me some advice about how a life of a doctor is. He pretty much told me not to get close to a patient; which now I understand. I sat and watched that Old lady die in her sleep. It felt nice being comforted. Luka and Carol are sitting on the desk talking amongst themselves. We start to walk toward. As I start to thank John for talking with me he starts to move away. _

_"Hey, enjoy the party! I'm going to go check on a patient."_

_"Alright" I say as he starts to walk away with a smile. He always seemed pleased on checking on a patient. I stand next to Luka and Carol._

_"Do the patients mind this?" I ask laughing._

_"What?" they both say loudly._

_"Never mind..." I start to dance a little while._

_I've been dancing for a few minutes now and I have to admit... I'm not a good dancer, just a good party player! So I tell Carol and Luka I'll be right back as I head toward the restrooms. I bump into Kerry on the way as she has just come out of the lounge. _

_"Abby? Are you done with your rotation tonight?"_

_"Yes Dr. Weaver, I was just..."_

_"Then go home for crying out loud, most residents can't wait to leave this place when they are done." Dr. Weaver just eyeballs me for a minute as I try not to laugh but she has a poor act on getting along with people._

_"TURN DOWN THAT DAMN MUSIC!" she screams._

_"Ok well I'll see you Dr. Weaver". I turn around and head back toward the bathrooms. As I enter taking a deep breath I hear a sudden scream. I rush out to see Dr. Weaver running in one of the exam rooms. I walk fast to see what has happened. There I see Dr. John Carter lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Next to him; medical student Lucy Knight. I gasp and run back toward the lounge screaming for help. A few doctors hear my cry and rush over to help. I find myself still running as I make it through the doors. I start to gaze over at John's locker. My eyes start to water and drip down off my face onto the floor. The music off so is the party as the ER residents rush in to save to beloved colleagues. As I think to myself... all I can think is... I was just talking with him... _

"Abby!" Susan yells.

"Yeah?" my voice cracks as I begin to respond.

"Double MVA waiting outside, 2 critical and 1 is slightly wounded. I'll need some extra hands. Susan looks at me as I look back at her. All I want to do is find Carter right now. I feel guilty as it is and I am going to find him.

"Susan... I got to find him, I'm sorry."

"Abby, if you leave that means I'm sort two staff members now! I can't afford that."

"Ask Kovac, I'll be back soon." I go to grab my coat out of the locker and rush out the lounge. Susan is following me now and trying to stop me. I do know that we are short staffed but I can't just sit back and let John Carter go down that awful road he did a few years back.

"Abby, wait one minute now... I am busting my ass here trying to catch up on paper work and handle patients. One attending just snow plowed a bunch of patients my way and I don't need anymore. I have my own fair share being Chief of ER. So please, just stay and I promise once we get off work, we will go find John."

"Susan, don't you get it?" I'm starting to get mad now. "You weren't here before when all this happened! I was, ok?" Oh my gosh, I think I'm about to cry. "When John went through the wild roller coaster of being stabbed, abusing drugs, and most importantly almost killing himself I was here to help him, hell! I'm the one who reported him to Greene and Weaver. I saw the look in his eyes when he left. They are the same eyes I saw on that night he was stabbed." Susan just looks at me for a minute. It looks like she is getting teary eyed too.

"Abby, I don't know really what to say. I have heard all the stories about it and talked to him about it. I do know what happened here and I promise you that I think John might even come back here after his shift."

"Susan? Wake up... why would he come back here of all places."

"To buy me another coffee!" Now we both start to laugh.

"Look, I just want to..." I am cut off by Ray and Sam yelling.

"Come on guys, I need your help" Sam yells. We start to walk out to the ambulance bay and see the two traumas coming in. I was praying that Paul hadn't left and tried to fun John down. Ok... now I'm just plain scared. I step up closely to see if any of the victims are familiar.

"What do we have?" I ask nervously.

"Looks to be in his mid 30's, he was driving his car and was hit in the side, he'll defiantly need surgery. BP 90/140 Breath sounds are weak." I go to check him with my stethoscope. Luckily this is not related to Carter. I sighed with relief. So did Susan.

"Ok, Sam go in and call Corday down!"

"Alright!" she answers running inside.

"Alright prep him for intubation and call ICU; he may need a bed up there. Abby, go ahead and go, I think the night shift will be ok for now."

"Are you sure Susan?" Susan smiled at me.

"Go find Carter!" she yelled. I looked at my watch and it was going on 7pm. I just hope Carter's alright.


End file.
